A Child (Husband Akashi x Wife Reader)
by Suzuko-chan
Summary: It's a beautiful life with your red haired husband. Akashi Seijuro. Well, you still uneasy with their culture and many other things since your marriage is still new. Even so, you never ask more than a beautiful life with him. Actually, you never want to have any children. You hardly get along with them.. But what if you must to? Sorry for the wrong grammars and spellings.
1. A New Beginning

It's a beautiful morning in Akashi's mansion. You really happy living together with him. Even at first you didn't really get along with their habits and many other things. Especially with the mansion. It's really big and filled by many butler and maid.

It's pretty helping having a lot of maid and butler because you can't imagine how tired if you clean that mansion by yourself. Today, Akashi goes to his father home. He said that he will at home late night.

It's already 11 o'clock but Akashi isn't arrive yet. Still, you won't sleep until you see he's at home. 30 minutes have passed, and there's a light in front of your house. It's Akashi's car light. You stand up from your seat and rush to the front door. As Akashi walks in, you come to hug him tightly.

"I told you to sleep earlier and don't wait for me right? " Akashi chuckles and strokes your hair

"But I still want to see you before going to sleep ~ I can't sleep alone..."

"Then... what is the perfect punishment for you because disobeyed my order...?" He says and kiss your forehead

"Eh?! You want to give me punishment?! Nooooooooo" You joke as Akashi chuckles

"So, what did your father want to talk with you?" You say

"..Nope... Nothing important... Nah, shall we sleep now? It's already late."

"Mkay~"

As Akashi take a bath, you plop inside the blanket and wait for him. Tonight, you sleep in his warm hug.

-NEXT MORNING-

It's a great morning with a greeting from bacon and hot chocolate. Of course you cooked it by yourself for your lovely husband, which is still sleeping. So, you wake him up slowly.

"Seijuro.. Seijuro... Wake up.. Morning already~" You whisper at his ear

"Mgh... still sleepy... 5 more minutes..."

"Come on, Seijuro... Wakey, Wakey~ I will give you kisses if you wake up~ It's limited ~"

"I'm already woke up... " He says vigorously

"Okay.. Then, go take a shower and come eat breakfast with me at 1st floor." You say

"Waaaiiit... The kisses?" He says as he pulls your wrist

"Wait until 1234567890 years again then I will give you"

"Eh~ Then, what if I force you to?"

"Fine, I promise that I will give you after you take a shower and have breakfast with me, okay? A lot mooore kisses~"

"Okaaaaay~"

-25 Minute Later-

You have finished the breakfast with Akashi. And now, Akashi follows you whenever you go, asking for his kisses.

"Seijuro... Come on... I want to pee... Must you follow me?!"

"I won't follow you if you give me those kisses~"

"..F-Fine..."

"Hehehe~"

And you kiss him couple times

"M-O-O-O-O-R-R-R-R-E-E-E-E-E-E~"

"Wha-" Before you could protest, he already kissed you

It's an intense make-out. He won't let you go from his embrace. You struggle so hard but still, you can't compete with his strenght. He is too strong... Until, you feel like you are going to pee in your pants

"Seijuro, I want-" He kiss you again

"What do you want? This?" He trail your thigh and move higher to your womanhood.

"Or maybe this?" He starts to open your clothes but you stop him

"I want to pee. OKAY?"

"O-Oh... Okay..." He lets you go from his embrace and you go to the toilet


	2. Let's Do 'It'

As you done peeing, Akashi has waited you in front of bathroom door. And he stratles you a bit.

"Seijuro! You scared me.."

"Hehehe~"

"Don't 'hehehe' me."

"Okay, okay... so how about a lot lot more kisses?"

"You aren't satisfied yet?!"

"Pleaaaaseeeee"

"..." You don't answer him

"No answer means yes." He says as he grasps your wrist and goes to bedroom

He pushes you slowly until you lay down on the bed. He crawls on your top and starts teasing your breasts a bit.

"Hee~ I never noticed you have such a great breasts like this before..."

"Seijuro... s-stop.. teasing me..." You blush darkly

"Now... the next step..." He says

He starts to loosen all of your clothes, include your undergarments. And starts to kiss your bare skin, which make you shiver a bit and moan loudly.

"Yes... That's what I want to hear~"

He starts to kiss you lower and lower until it goes to your womanhood. He stops at it and put 2 of his fingers inside it. And you moan really loud this time.

"Se-Seijuro..."

"Yesss... More, (f/n)_, more..."

"Seijuro!"

"Perfect, (f/n)_. Great..."

"Sejuro... w-why don't you start at the clit. First?! You just put your fingers in suddenly!"

"Nah... you want me to tease your clit. ? Fine~ Here we go..."

"Tha-That's not what I meant..."

Without waiting any longer, Akashi already started to press and rub it. Giving it a pressure and make you moan loudly. His smile just grow bigger.

"Mgh... Seijuro.. It's great..."

"Heh, Now... " He starts to put his tongue in yours.

"Aah... Se-Seijuro..."

Your moan just make him lose his self control. He puts his tongue out from yours and he starts to loosen his clothes. All of it. You still not really often to see Akashi naked and that just make you blush darkly.

"Let me do it~" Akashi says

"Wait, Do what?!"

"Do that... You know..." He says and put his in yours immediately

"Aaaahhh! Seijuro!"

"Tehee... Calm down, I will move slowly okay?"

"SLOWLY. REALLY REALLY SLOW." You say

"Mkay~" He starts to move slowly just at first

But then, he moves faster, too fast and too suddenly. Which make you groan his name with pleasure. Lately, you start to enjoy it and start to feel the pleasure sensation.


	3. Seijuro's Father

As he pull out his from yours, you pant heavily and snuggle to his chest beside you.

"Heh, It's great right?"

"Mghh~ Pretty good."

He kiss your forehead and hug you tightly. But all of it disturbed by a butler that knocks the door.

"Akashi-sama, There is a guest that wants to meet Akashi-sama." The butler says

"Who?"

"Looks like Akashi-sama's father."

"...Tell him to wait a minute, I will be there."

As the butler goes, Akashi kiss you passionately couple times.

"I will be back. Wait me okay~"

"Okay... Must I greet him too? I think it's a bit impolite..."

"It's okay, I will tell him that you can't go down. I don't think he will ask about it too."

"Okay..."

Then, Akashi goes down ( already used clothes ) and close the door quietly. At the 1st floor guest room, his father sitting there while waiting for Akashi.

"Otou-sama, what happened? It's rare to come here." Akashi says

"Nothing. I just want to make sure everything." He says

"About?" Akashi asks

"About what you have promised to me yesterday."

"... I know... It will born... I promise..." Akashi says

"I will keep your promise." Akashi father says as he leave .

Akashi goes to the bedroom again. Checking you if you still there or not.

"Hm? Seijuro? Did your father already leaves?" You say

"Mhm~ He did.."

"So, what did he says?" You say

"Nopee~ Nothing really..." Akashi says

"...You lie..."

"Prove it~Using a passcode~"

"..."

Suddenly, you kiss him on the lips and not letting him to break from it. Even actually, he could do it with his strenght if he wants to. But both of you still in that position until you running out of air.

"Wow, (f/n)_... I never knew that you could get that passcode so fast..." He chuckles a bit

"Of course I knew it, Mr.-Know-It-All~" You say teasingly.

"So, what did he says?"

"Fine, I will tell you..."


	4. Positive

"He..wants a child?!" You say, surprised by what he has said to you.

"Mhm. Hey, I'm sorry if I did so. I knew that you don't want any child, but. I just want to have a baby too okay? We need a child to replace us. We can't do all of those stuffs alone.. And father wants it too.."

"..." You just look down, avoiding his eye contact.

"H-Hey..." Akashi tries to cheer you up.

"It's okay, I will try to pass through this." You fake smile him.

"Promise, okay? I have no mean meaning.."

"I know.. But no promises.."

"Okay.. tell me if you can't" He says as heading to his working room

"Hope so..." You say when he already went out.

-TIME SKIP-

Several months have passed, Akashi already tried to make you pregnant couple times, but there is still no positive sign. But today you feel a bit different, you feel nauseous and vomit several times. So, you buy 3 different brands of pregnant tester.

And surprisingly, three of it are positive. So, you are going to tell Akashi, which in his workroom. You knock the door slowly.

"Come in." Akashi says from inside the room

You open the door slowly and start to talk

"Umm... Seijuro..."

"Hm? What is it, (f/n)_?" Akashi says as he moves his eyes from those paperwork

"Po-positive..."

"Positive? What did you mean?"

"I'm positive..." You say

"Wai- You are positive?!"

"Y-yess?" You say hesitantly, you never saw Akashi as excited as this

"I will tell father right now. He must be happy."

"Okay..."

-AN HOUR HAS PASSED-

"Are you sure?" Akaahi's father says

'Yes, I'm sure." Akashi replies

"I will ensure it to born safely, father."

"Okay. Make me proud with that child." Akashi's father says as he leaves your house


	5. 20th Of December

6 months have passed, your tummy is getting bigger every day. And Akashi also has always come home earlier since that. All maids and butlers serve you like an angel. Well, even it's actually Akashi's order...

Today is 19th December. And tomorrow is Akashi's birthday, you decided to give him a scarf which you made it by yourself.

-NEXT DAY-

Today is his birthday. You have waited him since 2 hours ago.. Well, he already said that he will come home late today but you still want to wait him and give him the present. Of course he won't eat at home if he's arrive at home that late, but again, you still want to wait him and eat together.

Now, the clock shows you at 9 p.m It's pretty hard for you to hold your hunger especially for a pregnant mother. It's not good for you.. If Akashi knows this, he will totally angry to you... Several minutes after that, a limo just stopped in front of your house. Of course it's Akashi's.

"Seijuro.." You say while hug him firmly

"I'm home, (f/n)_ It's rare to see you not sleep at this hour... And you are pregnant you know... It's not good for your health... Shall I punish you?" Akashi says with a smirk on his face

"Hehehe... I just want to wait for you. So, we could eat dinner together... Even if you already had a dinner, at least you could accompany me~"~ You say, still hugging him

"...Don't tell me that you haven't eat yet." He is glaring at you now.

"Um...I... already ate dinner!" You say proudly

"Yesterday... Hehe" You laugh awkwardly

"(F/n)_ I don't want you to do this again. Don't you do this to me... Especially this is my birthday... Please, don't make me sad." Akashi says

"Okay... I just want to-"

"No more excuse, (f/n)_."

"Okay, I'm sorry..." You say as you let him go and you heading to that huge dining room.

As you eat your dinner, Akashi takes a bath and then, continue his paperwork. You start to feel ignored by him. Well, it's true that he's always come home early since you are pregnant. But even so, whenever he comes home early, he always continue his paperwork. And never pay attention to you.

It's true that his paperwork is too much. But you want him to chat with you, or joke with you... Spend his time with you... And many more. Even so, you still compromise with him. You know that he is a business man. He has a lot of works to do. You do believe that he will spend his time with you if he has more free time. It's just because he has no free time now, and he can't spend his time with you.

It's already 10.30 p.m. and Akashi still hasn't finished his work. And also, you haven't give him his birthday present. So, you knock his door and come in quietly.

"Seijuro..." You say as you come closer to him

"Hm? What is it?"

"I just.. want to give you... this..." You give him the present

"...Thank you, (f/n)_... I think that you won't give me any presents..."

"I made it special for you actually... And also... I still want to give you one more present..."

"What is it?"

"Um... I can't show it here..."

"Okay, I will follow you to where you can show it..."

You start to lead him to your and his bedroom. It's huge actually, and really beautiful. The curtain is made of satin and the wall is decorated with some paintings and photos. The colour of the wall is a pastel colour, which make you comfort.

"So, what do you want to give me?" Akashi says when both of you already arrived at bedroom

"... I want to show you... my love to you..." You say while blushing furiously


	6. That Night

You wake up at 6 o'clock and start to prepare your self for the day. Actually, your legs still hurt a bit because last night... You start to remember last night...

-FLASHBACK-

_"I want to show you... my love to you..." You said_

_ You kissed him immediately, it's pretty rare for you to start it first. And from what you didn't expect, Akashi's expression changed and made his mouth open a bit. It's such an advantage for you to start the dominance. You know that you won't win from him... NEVER..._

_ But still, you would like to try it... You never made an action first and that's what make you nervous. Akashi won the dominance and start to slid his tongue inside your mouth. As the time flows, the atmosphere became more intense._

_ Akashi won't give up to take control...well, same with you. It won't end until when both of you naked and Akashi started to kiss your breast, licked it and bit it._

_"So... Your 2nd present is giving me full service at night with you?" He said while laughed a bit_

_"Mgh... It's not like that actually.. But if you want me to, then I will..." You said_

_"Ah... I see.. So what is your real 2nd present to me, babe?" He said which made you blush furiously hearing Akashi said 'babe'_

_"It's... Actually... I'm going to grant your wish... Anything you want... But please make it possible for me to do." You said while Akashi started kiss your stomach and going further_

_"Okay.. then... I want you to 'serve' me tonight..." Akashi said with a smirk on his face_

_"It will be fine... " Akashi said_

_"Wa-wait... Seijuro, is that okay for me? I'm already pregnant for 6 months you know... I don't think it's okay for me..."_

_"Hm~ Then, let's see later.. If the condition makes me lose my control, then I can't imagine what will be happen~" He said teasingly_

_"Woah.. Seijuro... I'm really not recommend you to do it okay?"_

_"I know.. So, please stop being sexy for a bit 'cause I can't hold it back anymore when I'm seeing your flawless body"_

_"H-how could I stop my sexiness? I don't even think I'm sexy..."_

_"Don't you say like that~" He said then bit your hardened nipple_

_"Mghhhh~ Seijuroo... don't you bite it too hard.."_

_"Hehehe, look... I just said that you are sexy~ that's because you are moaning like hell. I know you want me~" He chuckled_

_"What? I just... can't hold back my moans...So, please... control yourself it's for our baby's safety..."_

_"Okay~okay~" He said_

-END OF FLASHBACK-

-TIME SKIP-

The breakfast is ready but Akashi's still sleeping. You decided to not disturb his sleeping. Although, it's still 6.30 a.m. So, you go down and help the maids prepare the breakfast. Actually, Akashi already forbid you to do the house work, but you still do it. Because of that, most of the maids really close with you and also the butler.

The time has passed, now it's 7.00 a.m. and you going to wake him up. The rest of the day is going smoothly and going as usual. Akashi goes to work and you start to help the maids and butler even you can't help as much as back then because you are pregnant right now.

-TIME SKIP-

Some months have passed again. Doctor said that the baby will born in this week. Well, Akashi and you really want to see the baby born immediately. You intentionally doesn't want to check the baby's gender. Even you don't know if it's actually babies ; which means a twin or triplet. Or it's just a baby. So, it will be a surprise for you and Akashi later

-THE REAL CHALLENGE-

"Hang in there, ! A little bit more... Push it harder, please !" The nurse says

"Ngghhh! I-I can't..."

"You could do it, ma'am! Hang in there! The baby is almost out!"

"Oaa... oaa..." The nurse pulls out the baby as you hear a cute crying voice

"Congratulation, Mrs. Akashi. The baby is born" The doctor says

"T-thanks, doctor" You say, still panting heavily

"Are you okay, Mrs. Akashi?" The nurse says


	7. The Real Challenge

"Are you okay, ?" The nurse says

"I-I don't know.. There's still something th- Ugh..."

"Woah, hang in there..." The doctor says as she takes a look

"Ahh~ I think your buffeting will be still going on.. Could you please push it again? Just like the last time." The doctor says

"Mghh! Ahh.. It's hurt so much!"

"Stay there, ... Keep pushing it out!" The nurse encourages you

"Mghh!"

"Oaaaaa!" Another adorable crying voice could be heard by the nurse, doctor, you, and even Akashi which is waiting outside

"A twin, !" The doctor says

"Nee, doctor... Shouldn't you vigil if is giving another child a birth?"

"Eh~ I don't think another baby will pop out again~" The doctor says

"Ahah... Yeah... If a baby is coming out again, I don't know if I can bear it or not ^^" You say

"(f/n)_, Are you okay? I heard that there's another voice... Is it a twin?" Akashi suddenly coming in

"Yeah. It's a twin, Sei...And I'm alright.." You say

"Nah, do you want to know the gender, and ?" The doctor says

"What is it?" Akashi says

"Well, the first child is a boy! Congratulation, Mr and Mrs. Akashi! And the second child is.. a... GIRL! That must be great to having a son and a daughter at the same time! Congratulation again for you two!" The doctor says just like a host when someone wins a lottery

"Wow.. I never imagine that we will have a son and a daughter.. Not even imagine that we will have a twin... Thanks, for your help doctor. Anyway, hope your relationship with Midorima is going well, ^^" You say

"Say my greeting to him. And thanks for your help, Midorima-san" Akashi says

"Yeah :) Hope you all having a great family! Anyway, what will you named them?"

"Um...Could I choose, Sei?" You ask with a puppy face

"Of course. Go ahead. You will named the boy and I'm the girl."

"Then... It will be.. Seiichi... Yeah.. Seiichi. How's it, Sei? We will have two Sei at home x)"

"That's great! Then we will call him Jr. Sei! I think Yuuka will be great for the girl's name." Akashi says

"Then, it's decided! Congratulation! Wish you all the best!Now, I will leave you two for a bit. Just call me when you need me okay? See you later then~" (It's hard to imagine that Midorima having a cheerful wife...)

"What a cheerful one... Midorima must be struggle so hard to get her..." You say

"Yeah.. Anyway, You are doing great. Thanks for the work, (f/n)_" Akashi says

"Mhm. It's already my job." You say as Akashi kiss your forehead

"Now, I need to prepare for your present~" Akashi says

"Present? Because of what?"

"Beacuse of your cooperation with me at the bed. And also because of your great job back then~" Akashi smiles

"Hahaha, Okay then.. I'm waiting for it ^^" You say


End file.
